Take Me As I Am
by LolliPopLuver4Lyfe
Summary: Rated R just in case.Sirus is in love with Hermione.Hermione is in love with Sirus.But Hermione can't let herself get involved what with the war and all it just ouldn't work.Could it?


It was an ordinary day for Sirus Black. He was sitting in the shrieking shack waiting for his godson, Harry Potter, and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger. For the past three years he hadn't been able to get that girl out of his head. And it didn't help that he saw her every time Hogwarts students had a Hogsmead weekend.No longer was she the bushy haired buck tooth girl she was when she, Harry, and Ron had been confronted by Him, Remus, and that damn Peter Petigrew. No, now she was a beautiful girl of sixteen with wavy chestnut hair.Her eyes were the color of brandy with honey colored swirls in them.  
  
'Damn it!' he screamed mentally 'Damn it, damn me, and damn her! Damn her and those sexy full lips. And damn that luscious body of hers.'  
  
'Bad move Sirus ol' boy.' He thought ruefully 'You want her out of your head then you go and remind your self of those dangerous curves of hers.What are you some kind of sick-o? Your old enough to be her father.'  
  
Sirus was so busy in his own little world he didn't notice the girl of his dreams along with his godson, and his godson's best friend were standing there watching him.  
  
"Sirus are you okay?" He heard Harry ask  
  
"What?" Sirus' head snapped up " Oh, uh, Yes."  
  
Harry frowned but then shrugged it off. As of late, Sirus seemed weary of their visits.  
  
"Dumbldore said that he would like for you to come up to the castle this week." Harry said after sprawling out on the floor infront of the chair occupied by Sirus. He propped his chin up on his hands. "Sirus, I need your ingenious brain."  
  
"What are you on about Harry?" Sirus asked him.  
  
"I need to borrow your brian." Harry stated  
  
"Sorry but I don't think it'll come out of my head." Sirus said dryly.  
  
"let me rephrase that.I need you to help me think of something." Harry said  
  
"Harry, just drop it." Hermione sighed  
  
"I will do no such thing.I've had all I can take and I can't take no more." Harry replied  
  
"That's right!" Ron exclaimed "That slimy git has gone to far!" "What's going on?" Sirus asked completely lost  
  
"Malfroy kissed my girlfriend!" Harry spat out  
  
"Yeah he kissed Ginny!" Ron cried "And we need you to help us think up a horrible demise for that albino ferret."  
  
"Sirus, please talk some sense into them." Hermione looked at him pleadingly "lord knows they weren't born with it."  
  
Ron and Harry glared at her and Sirus chuckled. It was in some ways like being back with the marauders.  
  
"How can you say that 'Mione?" Ron asked "We have all our wits about us."  
  
Hermione snorted "Suuuuure."  
  
She sat on the arm of the chair was sitting in "Srius, your Harry's Godfather, tell him not to do anything stupid.He listens to you."  
  
"Harry I forbid you to do anything that could get you kicked out of school." Sirus said  
  
"Well that leaves us some room to do something." Ron said thoughtfully  
  
"argh!" Hermione yelled as she threw her arms up in frustration.  
  
"Relax Herm, We won't do anything serious." Harry said smiling innocently.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.She believed that as much as she believed Lord Voldermort had a crush on Harry. She voiced this opinion.  
  
"Well it always was said if I guy likes you he picks on you." Ron said thoughtfully, then he shuddered.  
  
"Cold Ron?" Harry asked  
  
"No I just got a really bad image." Ron replied  
  
"Oh well if that's all..EW! Ron that's just sick!" This time Harry shuddered  
  
Hermione and Sirus laughed.  
  
"Well we better get on our way.We promised Ginny we would meet her at 'The Three Broomsticks'" Harry said  
  
"Alright.Coming Sirus?" Hermione asked  
  
"I guess I could." Sirus replied "I'll just go back to Hogwarts with you guys."  
  
They all agreed on this and headed out of the Shrieking shack. After Sirus transformed into a shaggy black dog of course.  
  
As soon as they stepped into 'The Three Broomsticks' they spotted Ginny.  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny said when they sat down. She then spotted Sirus "Snuffles!"  
  
Sirus shamlessly let the young girl fawn over him. Harry laughed "Snuffles you rotten mutt you."  
  
If a dog could smirk then that's exactly what Sirus did then. Harry muttered under his breath and took a few sips of his butterbeer.  
  
"So Ron," Harry began "Do you have any brilliant ideas yet?"  
  
"Sorry mate, none yet.Give me a little time and I will have a totally mind blowing plan."  
  
"Harry best not hold your breath.This will take a while." Ginny stated and Hermione snickered.  
  
Ron glared at his sister "Don't get too mouthy little one.For I am a big brother and have the power to make your life hell."  
  
"Oh I'm so scared." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione listened halfheartedly to her friends light hearted chatter. She had other things on her mind.Such as a certain raven haired browned eyed convict. She had caught the way he looked at her. She knew he wanted her. She wanted him to. But the thing was it would never work.How could it? He had to live on the run, and with the war beginning it was just immposible. It had been a year since Harry, Hermione, and Ron had entered into the order of the phoenix. Nothing severe had happened between The Order and Voldermort as of yet, but everyone suspected that the Dark Lord was just bidding his time. Hermione looked down at Sirus. She was incredibly attracted to him.Along with everything else she knew that she was just to young for him. He was like twenty years her senior.  
  
"'Mione! 'Mione!" Ron shouted at her  
  
"Oh, uh, what's up?" "Nothing except that we're ready to go back to Hogwarts." Ginny laughed  
  
"You really ought to get your head out of the clouds you know that." Ron said laughing at the far away look on her face. 


End file.
